To Trust Or Not To Trust
by saiyukifreak
Summary: Kougaiji's being brainwashed once again, but this time, worst than the first.. what's going to happen to our 4 heroes?
1. Gyokumen's New Plan

I feel like I'm writing a script, not a story. Well, whatever. It's still Saiyuki Fan Fic. HMm. Will change the style of writing during the course of writing this piece though. Just you wait. Trust me.  
  
  
  
To Trust Or Not To Trust  
  
- Saiyuki Freak saiyukifreak@hotmail.com http://www10.brinkster.com/saiyukifreak  
  
-Prologue-  
  
[Empress Gyokumen's Lair.]  
  
*Kougaiji was pinned down onto the cold hard-steeled floor by two hideous demons of his kind, supposedly the Empress' slaves. He grunted, spat and looked up at the woman he worked for, his stepmother Gyokumen. She spoke with perfect evilness in her cold sharp tone, which meant absolute danger to Kougaiji.  
  
Gyokumen (shooting Kou an evil eye): I see that you have on the verge of betraying me by befriending the wretched four. Especially my darling. (points her long bony finger at the far end of the hall - at a locked up Ririn *asleep*) Do you exactly know what you are supposed to do to save your stoney mother, my beloved husband's son?  
  
Kougaiji (gritting his teeth): Yes I know of course, Your Highness. But I did not befriend.  
  
Gyokumen (cutting his sentence, cackling evilly): That's good then, that's good then. Now let's see what we can do about you and your little.brain. (snaps her fingers)  
  
*Out comes Ni Jieni from the darkness, stroking his bunny doll and cuddling it. He fiddles into his pocket, takes out a syringe, and an uncanning curled smile was pasted on his unshaven face. Kougaiji was pinned helplessly, struggling away from the grip of the two demons, at the same time having the thought: "I am doing all this all because for myself, not for my father king, not for this woman in front of me, but myself! Me, me, me! Ni Jieni."  
  
-zshhhhsz-  
  
*Kougaiji faints from the prick of the deadly syringe containing Ni Jieni's own concoction of the Evil-Deep-Within liquid. (Ni Jieni broke into laughter along with Gyokumen.)  
  
Gyokumen (patting her abdomen): Hahahahaha, good job, Nii, good job. You know what to do next, don't you? Hahahaha.  
  
-Exit Ni and demon-slaves-  
  
Before long, my dear Gyumaou, you will be back. You will. Trust me. (clutches her hand together, head bent, face covered in darkness) 


	2. Where's Goku?

- Where's Goku? -  
  
*Our favourite 4 are as usual on the way to their next stop during their journey to the West, and as usual, Gojyo and Goku are fighting about poker cards (again).  
  
Goku (boiling with anger): Hey I saw you cheat! You didn't get 4 Aces! I KNOW IT!  
  
Gojyo (smoking): May I know which pair of your monkey eyes see it? Face it, monkey, I have 4 Aces! And I won. Pay up, pay up.  
  
Sanzo (takes out gun and bangs at the air): SHADDUP you two at the back! Did anybody tell you that you are noisy?!  
  
Hakkai: Cool it, cool it! *Laughs* They are after all, still a bunch of kids. By the way, here we are. XXX town~  
  
*They step out of their jeep, and the jeep transform back to Hakuryu, Hakkai's trusty pet. They walk along the streets to find an inn, of course not to forget, Goku very deeply attracted to the food stalls lined beside the street.  
  
Goku: Sanzo Sanzo! Can I can I? (points to a big char siew bao)  
  
Sanzo (firm): No.  
  
Goku (grumbles):..  
  
Sanzo: Be a good disciple and shut up. Go to the inn first, and we shall see later.  
  
*A beggar comes after them and begs for money, food, drink etc etc.  
  
Gojyo: Oi. Shoo. We have none of that for you. Shoo shoo! I said no way! Stop buggin' us!  
  
*A tiff starts between Gojyo and beggar and Sanzo walks on, pretending not to know a disciple with no good principles like Gojyo. A shopkeeper comes along and shakes his head in despair, starting to scold Gojyo for insulting a helpless beggar. Before soon, the beggar started to fume, and a crowd has gathered.  
  
Beggar: Who do you think you are! (push shopkeeper) This is something between this young man and me!  
  
Shopkeeper (bewildered that the beggar is taking Gojyo's side instead of his own): Whaa.? *Gojyo brushes his shoulders and HMPRH smugly, but he did not notice the beggar - the beggar had transformed into a green demon, a typical one. Everyone screamed, even the shopkeeper. Helter skelter..  
  
Gojyo (back faced to the beggar): Hey why's everyone running? Hey hey you, what's happening? (start to turn around) HMM? WHAT?!  
  
*The beggar was about to pounce on Gojyo but suddenly disappear into dust. At this point of time, it could none other be. Sanzo. (Sanzo facing Gojyo, his gun aimed at the supposedly demon that was about to pounce on Gojyo).  
  
Sanzo: You owe me that, Sha Gojyo.  
  
Gojyo (smoothes his hair): Oh really. HMPH.  
  
Sanzo: Let's go.  
  
*Sanzo and his gang walks as if nothing happened, but suddenly Sanzo stopped in his tracks.  
  
Sanzo: Something's not right. (he turns around). Where on earth is Goku?  
  
*Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo looked around them, but there is no Goku in sight. Not in any shops, any food stalls, nor gambling dens. Something's really not right. But what...? 


End file.
